The beginning
by lsgirl988
Summary: How did it all begin? Well I'll tell you
1. Chapter 1

"Thorne! My feet hurt and I'm hungry! Can we stop now?" The little 7 year old looked to her older brother with her large brown eyes. "Sorry sis we can't yet but soon, but we can take a quick break and eat okay?" Shaiden beamed, "Okay." Thorne smiled at her but behind that smile he was a scared 11 year old kid that had little food, a little sister, and a long walk to who knows where. As soon as they finished eating Thorne looked toward the stars. (Now he wouldn't admit it but the stars were his most favorite things in the world.) When he turned back around he found his sister curled up sleeping. That's when he realized that they had been traveling way too long for a little kid like that. They had been traveling for over 8 hours and he could tell that she was exhausted because she sort of drooped but she didn't complain once. It was a cold autumn day so Shaiden soon began shivering so he wrapped her into a blanket then hoisted her over his shoulder and began walking again. When his legs hurt so bad that he couldn't walk anymore he laid Shaiden down and wrapped his arms around her. It felt like he was only asleep for minute when he heard a blood-curdling scream. His eyes flashed open and he was up in a flash. He saw his sister being pinned to the ground by a wolf. He screamed to his sister but she didn't respond. The wolf then noticed him and raked it's razor sharp claws against his little sister's arm. She whimpered but didn't cry. Thorne took the beast head on but still watched his sister. He looked to the spot she was just at to find her gone. "_Tricky girl." _He thought then he saw she had her own problems she was surrounded by a weird group. Then one of them yelled as loud as he could and the wolf scared off. They helped him to his feet but all Thorne cared about was helping his little sister. He took the hand then shot off. He grabbed Shaiden by the arm and she let out a sound when he accidentally grabbed her injured arm. He cleaned it and bound it. It wasn't looking so great but it was better than nothing. A pretty blonde told him that she could help her back at her castle. Thorne wanted to not trust these strange teenagers but his sister was hurt so he kinda needed to. When they arrived at the castle Thorne saw three of these teens on a moat attacking children. That's how he knew he was in trouble. He carried his sister inside as she bravely fought off tears. The scary reptile one talked to her really gently revealing that her name was Crocness and that they wouldn't hurt them and that they were going to help them. "You are brave and strong for such a little girl." Crocness told her when she felt better. "I am _**not**_ a _little_ girl! I am a deadly warrior." His sister said fiercely but quietly. "Well then I'll tell you what since we were looking for a few new defenders why don't we train you to be a real warrior." Shaiden's eyes widened and she smiled then agreed. That's how Thorne knew this was his home. While he trained he fell in love. With medicine. He became a great alchemist but he wasn't great with his accuracy. During breakfast one day Kook came in groaning and aching because he apparently was in a defend off and got his tail feathers kicked. When his sister came in laughing when she saw Kook he knew she was a great defender. That night the others were trying to figure out their powers. "So Thorne is a doctor thingy but what about that little british brat?!" Gildar asked. Ballista, Croc, and Knightriss all glared at him. "She is not a brat she is adorable and really good. She like a ninja!" Ballista stated. Then they turned towards the T.V. to find Shaiden standing there arms folded glaring at Gildar. "Yep definitely a british ninja brat." Shaiden just smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

_Ugh! So much stuff to do_. Ballista leaned on one elbow as she studied her chemistry homework. Ballista took off her large framed glasses and rubbed her temples. "If I wanna keep up my 4.0 grade point average then I better study because exams are in 4 weeks!" She muttered to herself. It was now about one in the morning and Ballista was in her old red plaid pajamas, her hair was a wreck and she didn't care. Her bed was littered with books. "To jeden w porannej Ballista iść do łóżka!" Her mother yelled. " Muszę zbadać matkę!" Ballista yelled back. (translation: Its one in the morning Ballista! Go to bed! I need to study mother!) Her sister Vienna walked into her room with her twin older sisters, Addison and Avalon. She knew what to expect from her straight D sisters. "Oh look girls shes studying chem now! What a geek!" Vienna cackled harshly. "Why are you guys awake?" "We were obvi hunting! Duh!" Avalon and Addison stated in perfect unison. "Look just leave me alone! I need to study." The girls all looked at her with her black wide frame glasses (nerd glasses) and her lumpy ponytail. Then they all looked at each other and said at the same time "MAKEOVER!" Ballista agreed because they would leave her alone if she did. They washed her long blonde hair, added red streaks, and braided a few strands of it. Then Addison snapped her glasses in half much to Ballista's dismay because without those glasses she was they put grey-blue contacts on her brown eyes. She was now gorgeous and smart. She went out hunting the next day with her sisters she went a different route than usual and came across a...crocodile? She knew what to do in cases of bears,wild boars, wild dogs, and big cats, but never learned what to do in the case of a wild crocodile. She strung her bow with an arrow and prepared to shoot. She pulled the arrow back and released with her eyes closed. When she opened her eyes she found that she was being glared at by a strange girl that looked like a reptile, she also had a little girl that in one hand held her arfrow in mid air as if she caught it as she shot it, in her other hand she held a ninja star that was ready if she needed to use it. She spoke softly with a british accent to her friend. She had a large scar on her arm as if she had been fought by a wolf and it was treated rather badly. The marshy girl greeted her with a hard glare. "What do you think you're doing to _**my **_Albert?!" She asked with a harsh australian accent . She then gripped her arm and brought her inside to a castle where she never was seen out of again. For she blew off her exams and became a gorgeous defender.


	3. The King sized Kook himself

**Sorry for the long wait! With school and work and being grounded ): haven't had time to update.**

The sound echoed through the corridor. All of the other attackers covered their had reached their breaking point. The leader of the attackers, Jake, decided it was time to send their "friend" on a little mission.

"Kookaburra! Can you please join us?"Jake called watching the other attackers came walking in. Yes before he was a defender, Kook was an attacker.

"Kookaburra is my father, call me Kook." He said laughing for the thousandth time. "What would you like?"

"We have a _dangerous_ spy mission for you Kookabur-uh Kook." Jake whispered. "We need you to spy on the defenders. But since you're never quiet and probably aren't that stealthy, we have backup. No one knows her name but she's always quiet and it would be a big help if you went with her."

A girl with dark brown hair and chocolate eyes came into the room wearing all leather and cracked her knuckles. Beautiful was the first word to come to Kooks mind. He trusted her immediately.

As they begin their journey he observes her careful way of watching out for things. At one point three huge guys, one with long dark hair, one with matted brown hair, and one with a mohawk passed them. They spoke in low tones.

"She should be passing us now." The dark haired one whispered.

"SHE IS!" The one shouted. Both guys gave him a horrified look before they saw what was in his hand. "This is her splatana right?"

"Right. Which means she succeeded and is in. I never doubted her for a moment." Both the dark haired and the shouter looked at the one with the mohawk and spikes with an easy to read look that read..._Yeah right!_

Kook heard the girl growl. So she can kick some butt too? He thought. He realized he was in love with a girl but he didn't even know her name. They came into a big opening. A lot of prison cells so Kook figured it was the dungeon. Something was off.

"So...sweetheart wanna tell me your name?" He asked. She turned around with a smirk on her face and her hair whipped his cheek.

"Sure. They call me Shaiden. I'm a master ninja. That guy with the mohawk. My splatana. Mine. Oh and one more thing I'm surely forgetting...what was it? Oh yes! I'm a defender here." She answered in a British voice. Kook did what his heart screamed not to but his instincts told differently. He attacked her. She was fast, strong, and brave but it didn't last. Kook had the small girl pinned in minutes. He grabbed the ninja star that had been thrown at him only moments ago. He closed his eyes as he did what he had to. He had sliced into her cheek when he heard it. Feet. Loud footsteps cascading towards him. 6 feet or 3 pairs of feet came towards him. When they saw the star two of them froze. They knew the effects of one of those bad boys. Once Gildar and Skabb had been had at point range by one them after calling Shaiden short.

All but one stood back. The one with the mohawk. Her brother stepped forward. He didn't even notice the sharp star glaring at him. All he could see was Shaiden. She had tears in her eyes and a long dark gash on her cheek. Then he saw the one thing that hurt his sister. The bird. Everything happened so fast Kook didn't realize until he landed on his butt what had happened. Thorne had rush toward him but had been reminded of the star by Skabb and Gildar who had to hold him back. Kook glanced down and saw the girl glaring at him as she held her cheek. He saw a few loose tears escape from her eyes. 14 at most. Thats how old she was. Kook realized too late how bad the situation was. Her foot turned caught his ankle and down he went. The ninja star flew into the air. Shaiden grabbed it as it started to fall with such precision and grace that she didn't get cut.

"Go get em big brother!" All at once Thorne, Skabb, and Gildar rushed forward. Gildar took Shaiden upstairs while Thorne and Skabb threw Kook into a cell in the darkest corner of the dungeon.

"No need to torture me! It was only self defense." Kook whined.

"AGAINST WHAT A 13 YEAR OLD LITTLE GIRL!?" Skabb shouted.

"You call this torture? Just wait until tomorrow. You haven't seen torture yet until you meet these girls." Thorne sneered. Then he walked upstairs to take care of his sister. With a nod Lord Skabbington was gone too.

The next day Kook found out what he meant by torture. 2 girls . One was a pretty blonde and one...interesting brunette.

"Well well well look at what we have here." The blonde said.

"I hear you like to cut little girls. Well thats not cool. You see we only have 4 girls here. I mean we have 4 guys too but she's very important. We need her. If we hadn't had her, you would know all of our secrets. I'm Crocness and that's Ballista." Crocness explained. "I have some stuff to do so Ballista is here to speak with you. Have...fun."

"Thanks! I will have lots of fun. I love dark wet dungeon." Kook called.

"Good. But I wasn't talking to you. I hope you suffer. Have fun Ballista." She shouted while walking out.

"So Kook. Why did you close your eyes when you attacked Shai? Do you _**like**_ her or something. Because I was taught to look someone in the eye when they backstab you and you're getting back at them for it."

"Do I like her?!" Kook asked incredulously. "Why of course not! That would be preposterous. Why did she ask about me. Does she like me? Because I am currently available."

"Ha! I knew it! The others say I don't know my stuff but they don't know what a look of love is. I had 3 older sisters." She shouted. "I have some advice for you, Shaiden is a little high strung because she had to grow up at a young age. Her parents were killed in an avalanche when she was 9 and Thorne and us are all she's got. You know what you do? You have got to make her laugh. You're a bird, sing for her, fly for her, give some stupid jokes, dance for crying out loud. I'll do you a favor, I'll send her down with your lunch. You have until then to impress her."

Later when Shaiden brought down his lunch he was ready for everything. Everything except for her ignoring him. She handed him his lunch then turned around. He grabbed her wrist forcing her to turn around.

"Don't touch me. I have had it up to here with you. You made me look weak. You don't know me and I don't really wish to know you." She snapped. Then she ripped her hand from his. He saw where he left his mark on his cheek. It was dark and had a large painful looking slice.

"Wait! I wanted to show you something." He shouted. Then he did a series of very bad dance moves. She was very confused but the sight was rather funny. She smirked at him as he finished.

"Oh Kook that dancing was awesome."

"Yeah you like it?" He asked continuing dancing.

"Awesome."

By then she was laughing by the time he was done. He then proceeded to show her the game board he made up on the wall. He grabbed a few rocks, shut his eyes, called out a number, and threw the rocks. He called out seven and all of the rocks hit the smack center of the number 7.

"Good aim. We need that. You ever consider becoming a defender?" Shaiden asked.

"Oh my gosh no! Your brother hates me already. I'm sure no one wants me here."

"Why just because of Thorne? Oh please he gets like that when the sun hits him the wrong way. But I am very persistent. He'll listen to me. Even if he doesn't agree with me."

Later that day, Shaiden's persistence paid off and by persistence I mean annoying Thorne to the maximum.

"Thorne! Thorne! Thorne!" She followed behind him.

"Thats not going to work. He could have killed you. I will not allow him to be on this team." He shouted back. A frown became clear on Shaiden's persisted to fake cry until Thorne gave in to her.

"Alright. Alright. Jeez. I guess we can let him on our team." He answered to her "tears." "But I'm not gonna like it or him."

"Deal." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. Then she went to tell Kook the good news. Since then Kook and Thorne do not get along and Kook is a key role in the castle. As for the attackers? They gave away their most annoying attacker.


End file.
